The present disclosure relates to monitoring events using enhanced video.
Recognizing, quantifying, and otherwise identifying events at wellsites presents a perpetual challenge. In some instances, the effects of events can be readily perceived, such as by being visible to the naked eye. For example, a major equipment malfunction or other large-scale event in one part of the well system might cause clearly visible vibration (or other movement) of associated equipment or other readily perceived visible effects. Other events—including early stages of well control or equipment malfunction events—might cause only smaller vibrations or other effects that are only minimally detectible, or completely below the threshold of detection, by the unaided naked eye. Sensors, used in a wellbore or at the surface, are conventionally employed to recognize and quantify events by measuring characteristics of the event. However, sensors typically only measure the characteristics only at point locations, and sensors in many existing systems must be placed on or in direct contact with the region or media being sensed. Thus, operators must make do with few sensors and the corresponding limited data produced by the sensors or bear the expense and complexity of placing, communicating with and maintaining a complex sensor network. Moreover, complex sensor networks are often infeasible in remote, inaccessible, and/or underdeveloped locations.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.